Undercover on the Farm
by RosesandPoppies
Summary: If you've seen or been in the hysterical play "May the Farce be With You", you'll enjoy this story. Frenchie and Mrs. Onaze are undercover to protect O. Macdonalds Farm from the villains. And why has Terry been acting so suspiscious?
1. Chapter 1  Going Undercover

To my friends from O. Macdonald's farm, you guys are gonna love this! Oh, and this takes place after the play. Star Raider and the other villains from Inferna escaped from prison and are back!

(1 week before June 1st)

Mrs. Onaze paced around her living room. She was thinking, planning, trying to find a way to get into O. Macdonald's farm without any suspicion.

You'd think it would be plain and simple to enter the health spa, just walk in through the front door. However, you'd be wrong. Mrs. Onaze needed some kind of reason for being there, and visiting her daughter, May, was not an option.

But, why did Mrs. Onaze want to find a way to enter the farm without suspicion? Well, earlier that morning, she had received an important message from her partner, Frenchie, saying that Deprava and Star Raider were planning to take over the world, starting with the E.I.E.I.O. Star Raider and Deprava were going to kill the superheroes to that there was nothing in their way when the two villains began their attack on Earth. Mrs. Onaze knew that in one week the E.I.E.I.O. would arrive at O. Macdonald's Farm for their annual conference, and she had to find a way to make sure the evil-doers didn't lay hand on the heroes.

Then Mrs. Onaze had an idea. She and Frenchie Cuisine would create alter egos and go to the spa as normal guests. This way they could keep an eye on things.

Immediately, Mrs. Onaze picked up the phone and called Frenchie and informed her of the plan. Her partner agreed and the two women decided on their fake names. Mrs. Onaze would be known as Dr. Saltine Pepper, the wife of Dr. Pepper, and Frenchie Cuisine would be known as Missy Cupcake. Perfect. Now they were ready to begin their mission.

Short, I know, but it gives you an idea of what the story is about. Hope you enjoy it.


	2. Chapter 2  Paint ball and Strangers

Ok, so I know the last chapter was insanely short, but it did good for setting the scene. I've had some writer's block for a long time and couldn't come up with anything to write for this story, but finally I have something! Enjoy!

(Terry's POV)

I have never been less excited for the E.I.E.I.O. in my entire life. Miss MacDonald is away the first week of June and basically I'm in charge. This is going to be horrible. I'm already busy answering the phone to crazy people who can't seem to understand that we're closed and there are no exceptions. Now, I'll have to somehow manage to help the heroes and keep up with my own job.

However, Byron seems to be enjoying the idea of no manager. He's trying to think of something really fun to do that would get us in a lot of trouble if Miss MacDonald found out. I guess I'm ok with that. I mean, there really is no way she could find out, and if the heroes are ok with it, then there's nothing to worry about. I mean really, who would want to question a hero like Astarte?

Well, enough with my thoughts, here comes Byron now.

(end of POV)

"I've got it!" Byron grinned to himself as he strutted into the lobby.

"Got what?" Terry questioned.

"Something fun we can do when the heroes get here!" The athletic instructor replied rather loudly.

"Keep your voice down or she'll hear you! Now what is it? And remember, we can only do it if the _E.I.E.I.O. _say we can."

"I know. But I know they'll let us do this. Paint ball."

The secretary stared at him as if he were crazy. "Paint ball? Are you serious!"

"Yeah! All of us will have a paint ball gun. Throughout the week, we shoot the other players. If you're shot, you're out. Last one standing by the end of the week wins!" Byron explained the whole thing as if it were plain and simple. He was right however. The E.I.E.I.O. would definitely be up to the challenge.

"Wait a minute. You realize us civilians will be the first ones out right?" Terry inquired.

"No we won't."

"Yes we will! Think, they are _heroes_ for a reason! They have super powers! They'll probably form an alliance and knock out the rest of us with no sweat!"

"Who cares? It makes it all the more interesting."

Terry shook her head at Byron's logic. No way they'd survive the first day.

"Alright well, why don't you go share your idea with Vera and get her opinion."

"Ok!" And with that, the athlete turned and jogged out of the room.

Shortly after, two strange guests arrived. They were both extremely unusual. By simply looking at them you could tell something wasn't right. They approached the desk and Terry nearly fell out of her chair when she looked up at them.

"AH! Uh, hi. Uh...welcome to O. MacDonald's Farm. Uh…who are you?"

"Saltine Pepper," one of the women stated. Even their voices were strange.

"Missy Cupcake," stated the other. Strange names, thought the secretary. After all that had to be done was done, Missy and Saltine headed to their room. They locked the door.

"Do you think she suspected anything?" Missy whispered.

"Not a chance. But at least we're in. Now we just need to keep an eye out for _them_."

There's chapter two! Whenever E.I.E.I.O. is written like this – _E.I.E.I.O.- _it means it's being sung. Finally we're getting somewhere with this story! Ok, let's try for 4 reviews for the next chapter. This will get better, I promise!


End file.
